T.O.N.I.
The T.O.N.I. is a Prestige secondary weapon in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It was added to the game in Update XV. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The T.O.N.I. is a modern crossbow which fires graphene bolts. It can be equipped as a secondary weapon by any class other than the Sapper, X1-Morph, Kommander or the Marauder. Compared to most pistols, the T.O.N.I. features very high damage and accuracy statistics, as well as maximum armor penetration like other Prestige weapons. It is also extremely silent when firing. However, it must reload every time it is fired, and has a very slow reload speed, which is slightly lower than that of most bolt-action sniper rifles. It also has noticeably less mobility than pistols. It is also worth noting that compared to pistols, there is a noticeable slight delay between firing the bolt and hitting a target, meaning that the player must take this into account and aim in advance of the enemy's movement if they want to hit their target. While the player begins each spawn with only 1 bolt chambered, the T.O.N.I. can actually chamber up to 3 bolts at a time by pressing the Reload button, and will fire all 3 bolts at once when the trigger is pulled (with a small amount of spread); if all 3 bolts connect with their target, it will generally achieve a 1-shot kill even against heavily armored opponents. The T.O.N.I. cannot equip weapon attachments, but comes with a built-in scope with optical zoom. The T.O.N.I. also has the unique feature of allowing the player to choose from 4 different ammunition types to equip: * Standard graphene bolts - Which deal bullet damage (they deal the highest base damage of the bolt types) * Fire bolts - Which deal incendiary damage over a short time * EMP bolts - Which deal EMP effects to the target for a short time * Frost bolts - Which slow the target's movement and rate of fire for a short time Overall, the T.O.N.I. is considered a very underpowered weapon and often the weakest Prestige weapon in the game - (it is also one of the rarest weapons in multiplayer). Its high damage and unique ammunition types rarely make up for the extreme difficulty in aiming accurately and very low reload speed, coupled with low mobility - this leads to it being easily outclassed by typical bolt-action sniper rifles, and makes pistols or launchers almost always a more practical choice of secondary weapon. Trivia *Blueprints collected for the T.O.N.I. can be viewed in the player's inventory under the category "Exotic weapons" rather than the "Pistols" category. *The T.O.N.I's reload speed was increased in multiple updates from Gameloft due to concerns of it being underpowered and ineffective due to its very slow reload. However, it still has a much slower reload speed than conventional handguns which the player should take into account. Gallery TONI.png|The T.O.N.I. with 3 EMP bolts chambered See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Prestige weapons Category:Exotic weapons